In a semiconductor integrated circuit such as a system LSI, a reference voltage generating circuit for supply of a reference voltage to an A/D converter (ADC), a D/A converter (DAC), a regulator, a temperature sensor and the like inside an LSI is formed. Since performances of the above-mentioned functional sections significantly depend on the accuracy of the reference voltage, the reference voltage generating circuit needs to have low dependence on a semiconductor manufacturing process and temperature. Further, the reference voltage generating circuit needs to operate at a low power supply voltage. According to these needs, a band gap reference (hereinafter, referred to as “BGR”) circuit that generates voltage on the basis of a band gap value of silicon is widely used for the reference voltage generating circuit.
NPL 1 and PTL 1 disclose an example of a BGR circuit in the related art. Further, PTL 2 discloses a BGR circuit that copes with the low power supply voltage.
It is known that the temperature dependence of a base-emitter voltage of a bipolar transistor (also referred to as a bipolar junction transistor (BJT)) that is a basic component of the BGR circuit is non-linear (for example, see NPL 2). NPL 3 discloses a BGR circuit that reduces non-linear temperature dependence of an output voltage. Further, NPLs 4 to 6 disclose an example of a correcting circuit or the like for correction of non-linear temperature dependence with respect to the BGR circuit disclosed in PTL 1. Further, NPL 7 discloses a method of correcting a temperature characteristic by a current (IPTAT2) that is proportional to the square of the absolute temperature.